Scared
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: One night, Dia gets attacked by a wolf. Turns out they were a werewolf and now she is one too. How long can she keep it a secret from everyone?


It was just turning to night. The sun was starting to set. It was a pretty nice day. The weather was fair. There was someone walking down the street. She wasn't any older than nine.

She was alone. Why? She had been out playing with her friends. Now she was walking back home. The town was small, so she was trusted to walk back by herself. No one thought anything bad could happen. And that was where they were wrong.

There was a strange animal walking toward the girl. She curiously watched the animal. It looked like a dog, but bigger. She didn't know that was a wolf. The girl knew better than to approach a wild animal, so she moved to the other side of the road and kept walking.

The wolf let out a strange yelp. The girl turned and looked at it. The wolf was tensing up and glaring at her. The girl gulped and started to back away. The wolf charged at her. She ran as fast as she could, but her tiny legs could only get her going so fast.

The wolf easily gained on her and sent her to the ground. The girl was screaming and crying as she tried to get away. The wolf had a very strong hold on her. She was stuck underneath it.

The wolf growled again and then sunk its teeth into the girl's right arm. She let out a scream as immense pain overcame her. The wolf didn't break her bone. It just punctured her skin as deep as it could without breaking anything.

Shouts sounded from nearby. The wolf released the girl and fled as someone ran out of their house with a gun. They called for an ambulance and tried their best to stop the bleeding.

Little did anyone know, that wasn't just any normal wolf.

DIVIDER--

A while had passed since that day. The girl was still scarred from the attack. Her arm had a lot of ugly stitches on it. She hated it. She wished her arm would heal already.

She was currently in the living room with her sister. The two of them were playing with some cards. They weren't playing an actually card game, they were making up a game of their own.

"Dia, Ruby, can we talk for a minute?" Their mom and dad came into the room.

The girls paused from their game and looked at their parents. They sat up and waited.

"I found this." Their dad held up a picture that they had drawn together, "I do not approve of this."

It wasn't a bad picture. It was just a drawing of two people who were surrounded by hearts. They had seen a video and had drawn a picture based on it.

"Why?" Ruby asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"You know exactly what's wrong with it. These two are girls, aren't they?" Their dad accused.

"So?" Dia asked.

"This is not acceptable. This is wrong!" Their dad yelled, "Who was the one who decided to do this?"

"Me." Dia said, "What's so bad about it?"

"You can't love the same gender, kids. It's not allowed in this family." Their dad stated firmly.

"Well maybe I don't want to marry a boy!" Dia defended.

"Oh, so there's a deeper meaning behind this, huh?"

"N-no." Dia gulped.

Their dad started going on a rant about his beliefs. He was getting in Dia's face and accusing her of a lot of things. Dia was afraid. She was afraid he was going to get violent. This wouldn't be the first time.

Ruby was also afraid. She knew how strict their dad was with his traditions. That's why they had made sure to hide the picture. Unfortunately, they didn't hide it well enough.

Dia let out a cry of pain. Her arm was starting to sting for some reason. She gripped it tightly. Her dad paused from his rant. He was unsure what she was doing.

"Trying to get out of this?" He asked, "I'll finish this later then."

He started leaving the room. Dia let out a loud cry. She was in a lot of pain. Her arm was hurting a lot. It almost felt like it did the night she was attacked. Suddenly, everything started to ache on her body. She didn't know what was going on. She was terrified.

Within a few minutes, Dia had suddenly gone from being a human, to being a wolf. She realized what she was and started getting more freaked out. She had no idea what was going on.

"What the hell is this!" Their dad yelled.

Dia whimpered and then ran out the open back door. She cowered by the fence. She was trapped. She couldn't go anywhere else.

"Onee-chan?"

Dia hesitantly looked up. Ruby was standing by the back door. She was looking at Dia with a bit of fear in her eyes. She was afraid of her. Ruby took a deep breath and started walking closer to her.

Dia whimpered as she tried to press herself as far as she could into the corner of the fence. She didn't know what to do.

"It's okay, onee-chan. It's just me. It's just Ruby. I'm not going to hurt you. You're okay." Ruby calmly said as she walked closer.

She sat down a little bit away from Dia. Dia watched her. She slowly got up and walked over to where Ruby sat. Ruby held out her hand. Dia backed away. Ruby frowned.

"It's okay. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." Ruby said.

Dia started moving closer again. She curled up beside Ruby and rested her head down on Ruby's lap. Ruby smiled as she gently started to pet Dia.

"See. You're okay." Ruby said.

Dia whimpered slightly. Ruby quietly hummed a small song to her. Dia started to relax her tense body. She closed her eyes and focused on Ruby. She calmed down and soon fell asleep.

Ruby smiled as she kept petting Dia. She was still a little afraid of her, but that wasn't going to stop her from helping her. Ruby couldn't just leave Dia to suffer alone like that. It was obvious she was just scared.

"Our daughter is a werewolf. Do you realize what that means for us!?"

"I know, but we can't do anything about it."

Ruby frowned. She didn't like how they were talking. She knew this wasn't something to be proud of, but she didn't think there was nothing wrong with it. Ruby didn't think Dia would ever hurt anyone.

Dia changed back into a human. She was completely nude, though. The transformation had ripped her clothes apart. Ruby took off the sweater she had on and placed it on Dia's body.

She knew this was going to be an interesting time. Dia only had her to go to about this. Their parents wouldn't ever accept this. They'd never help her through it. That was up to Ruby to do.

After a while, they figured out what caused Dia to transform. It was fear. If she was afraid, she would transform into a wolf. She didn't follow normal werewolf logic at all. She didn't change on a full moon. She only changed when scared.

Dia had been very good at keeping it a secret from everyone that she met. Even her friends. She knew when she was going to change. Her arm would start hurting like it did the first time. She had enough time to get away and strip. She didn't want to have no clothes when she turned human again.

Dia didn't know how long she would be able to keep this a secret for. She didn't know if one day she would change in front of someone and they would find out.

There were hunters. They looked for the supernatural and tried to kill them. Dia was unlucky enough to know two. They came from different families, but their goals were the same. Dia knew she would be done for if they found out about her.

DIVIDER--

It was a normal day. As normal as you could get, any way. A lot of time had passed since that day. Dia was now in her third year of high school. Her arm looked completely normal again. There was no sign of the scars. But, it still hurt whenever she was going to transform.

"Ne, you coming?"

"Coming." Dia ran after her friend.

They were heading to the club room. Aqours was discussing what they were going to be doing over their break. They were thinking about taking a trip somewhere.

"Sorry we're late."

The meeting started then. They were all discussing where they could go. After a while, they decided that they would go to a log house that Mari's family owned. They were all really excited about it.

"Guys, there's something I think you should know." Chika stated suddenly.

"What's up?"

"Um… so, you know how my family hunts the supernatural, right? Well, we've recently found out there may be a werewolf around town. I just wanted to let you know so you can be safe." Chika said.

Dia tensed up. She figured it was probably her. She had never seen another werewolf besides her. The one who attacked her never showed up again.

"There's a full moon tonight, isn't there?" Yō asked.

Chika nodded, "That's why I'm telling you."

"Has this werewolf done anything?" Ruby asked.

Chika shook her head, "No. But, who's to say that won't change tonight."

With that, everyone left. They all went their own ways. Dia was anxiously fiddling with her skirt as her and Ruby walked home.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine… it's just... hard." Dia sighed.

"I guess it is… knowing that a friend could turn and kill you…" Ruby mumbled.

"Thankfully, I don't shift on a full moon, huh?"

"Yeah."

They made it back home with no problems. But, they had a bigger problem to deal with. If something happened at the vacation house, what was going to happen? Dia didn't know how she would be treated. She assumed she would probably be killed.

"You're worried about it?" Ruby asked, "I don't think you need to be. What's there that will scare you?"

"I know… but, what if something happens? What then?" Dia worried.

"I don't think Chika-chan will kill you. If she knows it's you, I think that may make her hesitate." Ruby said.

"I doubt it." Dia said, "She probably wouldn't hesitate."

"But she's your friend!" Ruby protested.

"You think that means anything?" Dia asked.

"I… I think it does." Ruby stated, "She probably cares too much to do that without hesitating."

"I don't believe you." Dia replied.

"I hope you don't have to ever believe me." Ruby said.

DIVIDER--

The days had gone by far too quickly. The nine of them were getting ready to go to the house. Dia was nervous. She didn't know what to expect.

Her nerves increased when she saw that Chika had brought some supplies. She said it was for safety. They didn't know what could live around that house. Dia didn't feel very safe with those things. She knew they could be used for her.

Even if the rumors of how to kill different supernaturals weren't true, if the weapons were used in just the right way, it would kill them. Dia didn't want that at all. She was afraid that she'd end up shifting.

Ruby tried her best to keep Dia calm. The ride to the house was very tense for her. Everyone else was laughing and giggling. Dia sat silently and stared out the window. Ruby held one of her hands.

After two hours, they made it to the house. Everyone went and set up their rooms. Everyone could share a room. It was a very big house. Dia ended up having to partner with Kanan. That was not what she wanted to do. She wanted to be with Ruby.

Everyone hung out in the house for the day. They didn't have anything to do. Dia was nervously glancing at the bag Chika brought. She hoped no one would notice her doing so. She didn't know how she would explain why she was looking at it.

Before they realized it, it was already the evening. Mari and Chika ended up as the chefs for the evening. They ate together and then everyone went back to doing their own things. They started to retire to their rooms before long. Everyone was tired.

Dia was just settling down into the bed. Kanan was already asleep in it. Dia hoped it would stay that way. She didn't know why she was so worried. It didn't seem like anything was going to happen. But then something did.

It started pouring down rain outside. Dia jumped as a loud crash of thunder echoed around. Kanan stirred from that movement. She looked up at Dia.

"You okay?" Kanan asked in a tired voice.

"Y-yeah… just got startled…" Dia nodded.

"Man, it's really coming down." Kanan groaned as she looked out the window.

Another bang of thunder sounded. Dia yelped slightly. Kanan gave her a bit of a concerned look. She didn't think Dia was afraid of thunderstorms. Dia couldn't bring herself to look at Kanan. She had become more sensitive to noise over the years. She assumed it was because of her being a werewolf. The thunder hurt her ears.

After another loud crash, Dia felt the pain in her arm. She panicked. She was with Kanan. She couldn't transform here. And Ruby was with someone. She couldn't go to her for help. Dia gripped her arm as it started hurting worse. The pain never got easier to deal with.

"Are you okay?" Kanan asked.

Dia wasn't able to respond. She bit her tongue to try and stop herself from crying out in pain. Kanan pulled Dia into a hug, unsure what she should do. Dia fought against Kanan and broke free from the hug. She ran for the door.

"Dia!" Kanan called after her.

Dia kept running. Kanan got up and chased after her. Dia ran outside without a second thought. She barely paid attention to the rain. She just kept running. Kanan chased her, though she was very bothered by the rain.

Dia found a clearing. She took off her clothes. She couldn't stay in them. She couldn't ruin them when she was out here. Moments after Dia threw off her clothes, she changed.

When Kanan reached the clearing, she came face to face with her, but as a wolf. Kanan screamed in fear and backed away. Dia let out a cry as Kanan did so. The noise scared her.

Dia backed away into a tree. She was shaking. Kanan was also shaking. She ran back to the house. Dia didn't give chase, obviously.

Everyone could hear Kanan's scream from the house. They were all awake and worried. No one knew where her or Dia were. Kanan came running back to the house.

"What happened? Where's Dia?" Mari demanded.

"I… I don't know… b-but… there's a… a wolf… in the woods…" Kanan panted.

"Where's Dia?"

"She ran into the woods. I couldn't find her." Kanan said.

With that answer, Ruby took off into the woods. No matter who called for her, she didn't go back. Ruby knew that it was going to be Dia she found as the wolf. Mari and Chika ran after her. Hanamaru dragged Yoshiko along as well. Yō and Riko stayed with Kanan to try and help her calm down.

Ruby found Dia where she had been since the start. Dia freaked out until she realized who she was.

"It's okay, onee-chan. I'm here." Ruby said softly.

Dia walked over to her. Ruby smiled as she kissed Dia on the head. Dia nuzzled into Ruby. She trusted her. Ruby was the only person that Dia calmed down with when she was in her wolf form. She panicked at the sight of anyone else.

"Kanan must've scared you when she yelled, right?" Ruby asked.

Dia nodded and whined.

"You know she didn't mean to scare you. She was just scared herself." Ruby said, "She didn't know it was you."

"Ruby!?"

"Where are you?"

"Come back!"

The shouts from the others started Dia. She let out a yelp and backed away into the tree she had hit before. It wasn't long before Mari, Chika, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko all were in the clearing.

"Stay back!" Chika ordered everyone, "Wolves don't belong here. This might be a werewolf."

Chika pulled out something from her pocket. It was a knife. Dia shook slightly as she stared at it. She didn't know what to do. She was trapped. Chika started to walk toward Dia. Her intent was very clear.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby yelled and latched onto Chika's arm.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" Chika questioned.

"I'm not letting you hurt her. Can't you see she's terrified of you!" Ruby said.

"That's good. It'll be easier to kill her then."

"No! I'm not letting you!" Ruby placed herself between Dia and Chika.

"I need to get the right tools, but I'm killing this werewolf, Ruby. She needs to go." Chika walked off to the house.

"I'll get my stuff as well." Hanamaru said.

Mari went after them. She told Yoshiko to remain with Ruby. Yoshiko didn't like being there. She wanted to go back to the house.

Ruby walked over to where Dia was cowering. Dia looked at her with a pleading look. Ruby sat down beside her. Dia let out a series of whimpers as she snuggled up beside Ruby. Ruby gently ran her hand down Dia's body.

Yoshiko felt a little less scared. Seeing how calm Ruby was and how Dia wasn't being vicious made her relax. Yoshiko nervously walked closer to them. She sat down close by. Dia didn't panic like she normally did. She remained calm and just focused on Ruby.

Yoshiko didn't know what to do. She was watching them. She was too afraid to try anything. She didn't know if Dia was going to attack her if she touched her.

"You can touch her." Ruby said.

Yoshiko nervously reached out and placed a hand on Dia's fur. Dia looked over at her. Yoshiko froze in place. Dia shifted her position. She was resting the front of her body on both Yoshiko and Ruby's laps now. Yoshiko relaxed and slowly started to pet Dia. Ruby smiled. She had worried Dia would start freaking out when Yoshiko touched her.

Dia fell asleep. Yoshiko looked at Ruby. She wanted answers.

"What the hell is going on?" Yoshiko asked.

She got her answer. Dia shifted back into her human form. Yoshiko freaked out at first. She was startled. Dia was a werewolf. Chika was right about the wolf.

"Her clothes should be around here. Can you find them?" Ruby asked.

Yoshiko nodded. She found them pretty quickly. Ruby shook Dia awake. Dia sat up. Yoshiko handed her her clothes. Dia quickly dressed herself.

"What are we going to tell them?" Yoshiko asked, "It'll be suspicious."

"Yeah… maybe we can say the wolf ran off?" Ruby suggested, "I don't think they'd expect us to be able to stop a wolf."

"Then what about how I'm here?" Dia asked.

"You just happened to find us in this clearing?" Yoshiko suggested.

"We should go back." Ruby said.

They stood up and started making their way back to the house. Dia was very hesitant.

"Yoshiko? Are you going to keep this a secret?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I will." Yoshiko promised.

"Good…" Dia mumbled.

"Hey! You found Dia!" Chika was back.

"Yeah. Um, the wolf got away. We couldn't stop them." Ruby said.

"I guess I'll have to search for them later…" Chika sighed, "Anyway, you guys better get in and showered. You'll get sick from the rain."

They all nodded and did that. They shared the bath together. It was more than big enough for them all. Dia was silent. She was still worried. What if Chika found out? What would she do? And she had to worry about Hanamaru as well.

"Um, how long has this been going on for?" Yoshiko hesitantly asked.

"I got attacked when I was nine…" Dia mumbled.

"You're worried Zuramaru and Chika might hurt you?"

Dia nodded. That was a very real issue.

After they bathed, everyone went back to bed. Dia was unsure what she was going to do about Kanan. She would ask questions. The moment they were alone, Kanan did indeed start asking questions.

"What the hell, Dia? Why'd you run off like that? I was really worried." Kanan asked.

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter." Dia huffed.

"Yes it does. Tell me now!" Kanan demanded.

"No." Dia stated.

"Dia, I want to know. You really worried me." Kanan pressured.

"I'm fine. Leave it." Dia stated.

"No. I won't leave it. Tell me now." Kanan got in Dia's face.

Dia didn't know why, but Kanan's demeanor was a little scary. She didn't understand why. She knew Kanan was just worried, but she felt like she was going to be hurt.

"Dia, I am not playing games with you! Tell me!" Kanan growled in her face.

Dia nervously took a step back. Her arm was slowly hurting again. She knew if she calmed, she could stop the change. It was irreversible at the moment. The moment the pain became immense, then it was too late to stop it.

"I promise you don't need to worry." Dia said.

"If that's the case then why won't you tell me!?" Kanan demanded as she closed to distance again.

"You don't need to know. Please back off." Dia asked.

"No. Even you aren't normally this stubborn." Kanan said, "Something is wrong and I want to know what it is."

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel like telling you anything." Dia said.

"You are telling me or I'm not leaving you alone." Kanan stated.

Dia gulped. Her arm was starting to hurt more. It wouldn't be long before she couldn't stop it. Dia tried to leave the room, but Kanan blocked the door. She wasn't letting Dia go until she got her answer.

"Please. Let me out." Dia pleaded.

"No. Tell me what happened or else I won't move." Kanan said as she crossed her arms.

Dia was starting to panic, and that caused the transformation to be unstoppable. She was scared because of being closed off from help. Dia gripped her arm tightly as the pain became too unbearable.

"You're doing this again? What's with your arm?" Kanan asked.

"Let me out!" Dia begged.

"No. Whatever is going on, I want to know. You can tell me, Dia. I don't know why you're afraid to." Kanan said.

Dia pleaded again to be let out of the room, but Kanan refused. Dia backed away as she felt herself shifting. She knew this would be horrible for her. She got even more scared when she thought of the fact that she would probably be killed. Chika and Hanamaru were here, and they had the tools that they assumed could kill.

Dia tried one last time to get Kanan to let her out, but it was to no avail. Kanan was growing worried. She didn't know what was going on. She started to wonder if she should let Dia out. But, by then, it was too late.

Dia shifted before Kanan's eyes. There was no way to deny the truth any longer. Kanan shook in fear. She realized that she had seen Dia out in the woods. Dia let out a whimper as she curled up in the corner of the room and buried her face into her paws.

Kanan was terrified. She was frozen in place. Dia looked up at her. Kanan gulped. She took a step forward. Dia whined and tried to press herself farther into the corner. Despite being panicked, she had never once snapped at anyone. She never showed any aggression despite being a scared, and normally cornered, animal.

Kanan didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to run out of the room. Part of her wanted to stay, though. This was still Dia, after all. Kanan didn't think she would hurt her. Kanan could tell Dia was probably more scared than she was. That made Kanan feel really bad. She didn't mean to scare Dia like that.

Dia whimpered as Kanan got closer. She didn't like her approaching. Kanan kept coming closer. Dia, for the first time, growled. She growled at Kanan, warning her to stay back. The growl caused Kanan to jump back in fear. She shook as Dia kept growling at her. She was still to close.

Kanan ran out of the room. She was too afraid to stay now. Dia didn't know what to do. She realized she shouldn't have growled like that. Footsteps from multiple people started running toward the room. Dia had nowhere to hide.

The first person to enter was Ruby. She moved close to Dia and then faced the door. Yoshiko followed behind her. She stood off to the side, but at about the same distance Ruby stood from Dia. Dia was shaking in fear as more footsteps approached them.

Chika came into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene. Hanamaru wasn't far behind. When Kanan had run out, they had asked her what was wrong. Kanan only managed to say the word "wolf". She didn't get to say it was Dia.

"What's going on?" Chika demanded.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby stated.

"No." Chika growled.

"Where's Dia?" Hanamaru asked.

Yoshiko and Ruby looked at each other. They didn't know how to explain it. They didn't know if they should tell them. Kanan and Yō ended up coming into the room as well.

"Chika, don't you dare try to hurt her." Kanan stated.

"W-what? But, but you… why?" Chika was confused.

"Please. She isn't hurting anyone. Can't you see that she's just afraid of us. Step back and let her go." Kanan demanded.

"Fine…" Chika sighed.

They made room for Dia to leave. Ruby nodded to her. Dia ran out of the room and toward the entrance. It wasn't open. Mari and Riko were downstairs. They freaked out when they saw her. Dia whined as she tried to open the door herself.

Mari walked over. She knew what Dia wanted. Dia looked at her and backed away. Mari opened the front door and stepped back. Dia looked at her for a second, before she darted out into the woods. Dia didn't know where she was going, but she kept running.

After a while, she went back toward the house. She didn't know what to do. She assumed Ruby would come out with clothes so she could change and then they'd go in. Dia waited. She was surprised she wasn't shifting back. This never happened after she calmed.

Dia heard a cry of panic. She ran toward the noise. She couldn't tell the voice, but she recognized it. It was Chika. Dia assumed she had gone out to look for her despite Kanan telling her not to. There was a different wolf. It was cornering Chika. Dia noticed that Chika didn't have her weapons. She spotted them tossed to the side.

The wolf growled as it moved closer. Chika tried to back up, but she was already against a tree. Dia let out a growl. The wolf paused and looked toward where Dia was hiding. Dia wasn't letting them hurt Chika. She refused to allow it.

Dis growled again and charged out of the bush. She had never fought before, but she was going to do her best. The other wolf fought back. Dia was losing. But, the distraction made it so Chika could grab her bag. She pulled out a gun and shot at the strange wolf. The wolf growled and retreated.

Dia was a bloody mess. She was bleeding badly. That wolf had done a lot to her. She collapsed to the ground. Chika ran over to her. She didn't know what to do. She just knew she needed to help. She would've died if it hadn't been for her.

Dia looked up at Chika. She saw black in her vision. Chika grabbed some bandages from her bag. She didn't know if they would work on a wolf, but she was going to try. Dia passed out. She shifted back to a human. Chika froze in place. She couldn't believe it.

She quickly got to work trying to seal the wounds. They still stayed on her body despite the shift. Chika called for an ambulance and also for Kanan to come out. Kanan made it to them in no time.

"What happened?" Kanan asked as she fell to her knees beside Dia.

"There… there was a wolf… they tried to attack me… I think they… they were a werewolf… she… she attacked them…" Chika stammered, "I called an ambulance…"

"Shh… it's okay… I'm sure she'll be okay." Kanan tried to soothe her.

She picked Dia up carefully and carried her to the house. The ambulance showed up moments later. They took Dia with them. Ruby went with them.

"How did she get hurt? What happened?"

Chika knew that question was coming. She didn't know what to say.

"Dia… she was the wolf in the room… she… she saved me from a different wolf…" Chika mumbled.

"Dia's a werewolf?"

"Yeah…"

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know…"

DIVIDER--

An hour later, everyone was at the hospital. Dia was still in critical condition. Everyone was extremely worried. Ruby was a mess. She had ended up crying herself to sleep in Mari's arms once they had arrived.

A doctor came out and informed that that it didn't appear as though Dia would survive. Her wounds were too severe for them to fix. She had lost too much blood.

Dia was barely conscious. She had woken up. The pain was numbing her entire body. Everyone came in one-by-one and talked to her, whether she could respond or not.

It was Chika's turn now. She was the last one to go. She held one of Dia's hands. She smiled slightly as she felt Dia move her hand a little.

"Dia… thank you… thank you for saving me…" Chika started crying, "I… I wish this wasn't the outcome…"

"From now on, I'm not going to hunt every supernatural I meet. I'm only going to hunt down those who have done wrong to others." Chika continued, "You showed me that monsters aren't always monsters. I'm really glad…"

Dia wasn't able to form a sentence, but a smile made its way onto her face. Chika couldn't stop crying. She hated that she couldn't do anything for her.

"I know you're trying to hold on… but, it's okay. You don't need to. We don't want you to suffer. So, go ahead… you can go…" Chika said as bravely as she could.

After a few minutes, Chika assumed Dia wasn't ready to go. She let go of Dia's hand and started walking toward the door. As she did, the monitor connected to Dia showed that her heart had flatlined.

Chika turned around. She started sobbing. Everyone rushed into the room at that sound. Yō wrapped her arms around Chika. They were all crying.

Everyone felt a cold breeze around them. Then it just vanished without a trace. Some of them swore they heard a voice as the cold vanished.

Thank you guys… for everything...


End file.
